


Songs from Different Times

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor makes a brief appearance in Mystic Falls and runs into an old acquaintance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs from Different Times

His face, his voice, his body, the way he walks --- it’s all different, yet somehow she knows it’s him. Something in the way he looks at her, with so much sadness and gentleness, gives him away.

“Oh, God,” Katherine whispers and moves toward him. She has never been able to resist the pull of his presence.

“How many times do I have to tell you, Katerina, that I am not a god?” And there’s the smile, so familiar, equal parts mirth and grief.

“Hello, Doctor,” Katherine says and her voice isn’t shaking. Her eyes aren’t wet. Katerina Petrova, the girl he knew so many centuries ago, she used to weep for the people she had lost, the creature she had become. Katherine Pierce doesn’t cry.

“What, no hug?” the Doctor asks and there was a time when she would have fallen into his arms. Not today.

“You’d just try to stake me,” she jokes. She knows it isn’t true of course. He still thinks that he can save her. Katherine lets herself touch his arm, feel the warmth of him through the tweedy thickness of his sleeve.

“I’m just passing through, Kat, but… I miss you. Come with me this time.” And in his eyes is the unspoken promise that she will stop being a monster, that his alien blood and his unearthly love will change her. She wants desperately to say yes but…

“I can’t,” she tells him. “I’m not running anymore.” She will stay and fight Klaus. She will wait for Stefan to realize that he loves her. She might even save that annoying little bitch Elena.

And the Doctor, who has never stopped running, kisses Katherine on the cheek. “You never needed me to save you,” he whispers in her ear. Katherine never said that thought aloud. “You can save yourself.”

When he turns to leave, her cheeks are wet. “I hope you stop running someday, too,” she tells his back. If the Doctor hears her, he doesn’t turn around.

That night, Katherine watches Stefan. He’s on a date at the Grill with Elena. Strangely, she doesn’t feel jealous. She is resigned. She is almost content. She hears a whooshing sound. Whether it’s in the distance or echoing from her past, she doesn’t know, but when she looks up, the damn blue box is swirling by.

“Goodbye, Doctor,” Katherine says as he disappears into the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Jack Savoretti song. Originally written for a prompt at tvd_rareships.


End file.
